Ch. 337 - Silent Gratitude
Ch. 336 - Into the Hourglass Ch. 338 - Happily Ever After CHAPTER SCENES= |-| GARDEN ITEMS= |-| KEEPSAKES= |-| QUESTS= CHAPTER QUESTS 1. Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice Travel to Fall Season Market Paradox Find 12 differences in Fall Season Market Paradox 2. Flowers in Pumpkin Place 4 Pumpkin Flower Vase in the Garden 3. Wine and Dine Return to Rodez Vineyards Find 12 hidden objects in Rodez Vineyards 4. Celebrations in Order Travel to Thanksgiving Preparation Find 12 hidden objects in Thanksgiving Preparation 5. Pumpkin Showpiece Have 3 Pumpkin Centerpiece in the Garden Upgrade 1 Pumpkin Flower Vase to Level 2 6. A Fun Run Travel to Turkey Trot Time Warp Find 12 hidden objects in Turkey Trot Time Warp 7. A Not So Happy Thanksgiving Travel to Thanksgiving Family Time Loop Match 12 details in Thanksgiving Family Time Loop 8. Together at Last Return to Granton Kitchen Find 12 hidden objects in Granton Kitchen 9. Giving Thanks Travel to Join Us! Find 12 hidden objects in Join Us! 10. Candles and Pumpkins Upgrade 1 Pumpkin Centerpiece to Level 2 Upgrade 1 Pumpkin Flower Vase to Level 3 11. Giving Thanks Earn 18 total stars in Chapter 337 scenes Have 1 Farmer’s Market in the Garden 12. Complete the Sweet Pumpkin Set Collection Collect the Welcome Basket and place it in your Garden. 13. Pumpkin Marketplace Upgrade 1 Farmer’s Market to Leve 2 Upgrade 1 Pumpkin Centerpiece to Level 3 14. Market for Buyers Upgrade 1 Farmer’s Market to Level 3 Upgrade 1 Farmer’s Market to Level 5 15. Build the Pilgrim's Arrival Complete the Pilgrim’s Arrival Wonder 16. Enter Pilgrims Upgrade the Pilgrim’s Arrival to Level 2 STAR CHALLENGE QUESTS 2 Star Fall Season Market Paradox Earn 2 stars in Fall Season Market Paradox! 3 Star Thanksgiving Preparation Earn 3 stars in Thanksgiving Preparation! 3 Star Turkey Trot Time Warp Earn 3 stars in Turkey Trot Time Warp! 3 Star Thanksgiving Family Time Loop Earn 3 stars in Thanksgiving Family Time Loop! 3 Star Join Us! Earn 3 stars in Join Us!! 5 Star Challenge Earn 5 total stars in Chapter 337 scenes 11 Star Challenge Earn 11 total stars in Chapter 337 scenes 14 Star Challenge Earn 14 total stars in Chapter 337 scenes |-| STORYLINE= Quest:Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice Ch.337/S.1 - Fall Season Market Paradox I am so excited! Finally, we all have a reason to come togethr and have a nice time! Why, I'm talking about Thanksgiving of course! It's that time of year again, where you hear the crunch of the leaves underneath your foot. Leaning toward a sweater weather with some pumpkin spice and everyting nice. In light of all that has happened, recently, we deserve some quality time together. This team's strength lies in working together. Don't you think? Anywho, I've come here to pick up some stuff for cooking the much awaited Thanksgiving meal. I need to hurry up. There's quite a lot to do. See you soon, Agent! Quest:Wine and Dine Ch.162/S.4 - Rodez Vineyards Dearie! So glad to see you. You're invited to the big Thanksgiving bash, right? Eleanor asked me not to come empty handed...ha-ha. So I came here. What better to bring to the party than some wine? This will just lower all our inhibitions and we are bound to have a great time! Plus... I have some news today that I am going to share with everyone. Oh, stop it, honey! You know what this is about. A hint - Richard. Ha-ha. Yes. So the good news is ought to be out anytime soon now. And not that I have the jitter bug, but I think this wine will help! Ciao, dearie! I'll see you soon at the party! Quest:Celebrations in Order Ch.337/S.2 - Thanksgiving Preparation Agent! Where have you been? Where in the giving neame is Enrique? He went out to get some spices and hasn't returned. I'm telling you, he's trying to skip the hard working bit of Thanksgiving. Yes sure, leace all the preparing to us and leave all the eating to him! How inconsiderate of him. Have you seen him around? Now, now. Quincy. Don't be so negative on a day you're supposed to celebrate all that is good in your life. I know, Tessa. I'm trying to. But how in the world do you clean the interiors of this turkey> My hands are meant for wires and electric boards. Not this... As you can see, Quincy is having a rather hard time. Do you mind fetching Enrique? Quest:A Fun Run Ch.337/S.3 - Turkey Trot Time Warp Heyyyy! Is that you, Agent? Look at me go! I decided to take part in this year's Turkey Trot! You know, to win a frozen turkey of course! I love Thanksgiving. It's my favorite time of the year! And yes, it's because I get to do such things! Have you come to run too? Oh, snap! Quincy is pissed? Well, it's not like I'm running away from my duties. I am, more like, running towards my duty. You know - the turkey! *smirk* You can go on and tell Quincy I'll take some time. I already spotted my competition. Time to win this race! Quest:A Not So Happy Thanksgiving Ch.337/S.4 - Thanksgiving Family Time Loop Ugh. The spirit of giving thanks! Ugh! This is one festival I absolutely detest! I mean what is there to give thanks for? So much has happened recently, how can anyone be in the mood to celebrate? I don't want to force my pessimism on to anyone else so I came here for some inspiration. I still don't see what's there to be so grateful about! Hmm... You are right. Thanksgiving is more of a coming together thing. When everyone gets together, there is a sort of celebration in the air! But still! I'll never understand these human traditions! Guess I may as well head for the party then. Let's go, Agent! Quest:Together at last Ch.131/S.3 - Granton Kitchen You're here, Agent! Along with Borgsworth that too! Finally! It feels so nice to be all together again. Oh wow! Enrique finally decided to show up! With a whole size turkey dude! I won that race. I showed them who's the boss. You ran a race to win a turkey when we already have one? Hey hey! There are quite alot of us. Two turkeys won't do anybody harm. I've got the wine you guys! Along with some good news. What's the news, Lulu? Umm. How do I say this... Ummm I feel too shy! Richard and I are getting married! WHAT? Wow. That's great, Lulu! You're officially going to be off the market now, aren't you? Well, yes! I would love it if you all come and attend my most beautiful day! Surely! I don't think I'll miss that for anything! Wow. Congratulations. Lulu! I'm so happy for you! Thank you so much all of you! This gives us all the more reason to celebrate! Let's get that turkey out! Quest:Giving Thanks Ch.337/S.5 - Join Us! As your lead and a friend who has all of you come this far I say, Cheers to us all! I am thankful for having found refuge in the Time Society and to have come across such wonderful people. Me too! I was such a lost little girl. But being here has made me realize my true potential! I love each and everyone of you. Cheers! Ugh. I hate Thanksgiving but, I'm here because of you guys so thank you! Aww, Borgsworth! We love you regardless! Umm. I'd like to say something too. Since the time I've stepped foot in here to right this moment. I have been thankful. I wouldn't be me without the Time Society and you guys. Even with all that happened with Raymond, you guys welcomed me with arms wide open and I couldn't be more grateful! I love all of you! Needless to say! Well, It sure has been a Happy Thanksgiving. Don't you think so, Agent?